Episode 3 (Crown): The Appearance of Universe Eleven from Ten Years Ago
3rd Season Crown (Universe Series) Characters *Isamu Sato *Jun Sato *Universe Eleven *Universe Eleven 10 Years Ago Episode 3 (Crown): The Appearance of Universe Eleven from Ten Years Ago "Ah! Takagi-sensei! What are you doing here?" Isamu asked, shocked. He hasn't seen him for years! "Ah... well..." He looked away, ashamed. "It was a little prank, you see..." "A prank?! You call this a prank?!" Hideyoshi said, blowing up. "Now, now. Let's hear him out, Hideyoshi-senpai." Yu said, teasing him. "Thank you, Sato-dono. Do you remember me, Jun-sama?" "Yes, I do." "You guys have grown so much..." He said, stroking his hair. "Cut to the chase, Takagi-san!" Hideyoshi said, impatiently. He wanted to know why and what this guy was up to. "Ah, well, you see, I was told to do this to surprise you." "To surprise us? By whom?" "Well..." "It's alright, Satoru-kun, go on and say it." Another voice said, around the corner. "Who's there?" Isamu asked. The other figure then stepped out of the shadows. Coach Miyazaki gasped then. "Haruo-kun?!" "Haha, you got that, it was me." "How did you know we were here?" Coach asked. "Masako." He said, and sure enough, next to him was indeed Isamu's mother. "Okasan! Did you arrange for this to happen?!" "Why, yes I did, my dear son." She smiled. "But why break our stuff?" "Huh? What's broken?" Haruo asked, confused. Satoru scratched his head. "Ah, gomen, it was an accident..." "Yeah, right, some kind of an accident! Every single thing here is broken!" Hideyoshi blurted out. "Satoru, what did you do now?" Haruo said, scolding him. "Gomen..." Then Haruo apologized, saying, "Gomenasai, Satoru is... a bit clumsy when he's not playing soccer." "That's a thing too?!" "Would you like to meet the rest of us?" Haruo asked, smiling. "Of course!" They all said. "Alright guys, come on out." And they all stepped out of the shadows. "Minna!" Coach said, running up to them and hugging each of them. "Ah! I remember you!" Isamu said, pointing to Tatsuya. "Tatsuya-kun! You had one awesome kick!" "I remember you too, Sato-dono." Then another member, namely Kenichi, was talking to Jun. "Hey, ototo-kun, you now play soccer alongside Isamu-dono?" "Hai!" Jun said happily. "It's fun, isn't it?" "Yeah! It's lots of fun!" "Let's introduce ourselves, minna. The rest of the team don't really know us." Another voice said. It was Kazuhiko Yamamoto. "You!" Isamu said, pointing at him. "Yes, Sato-kun, I remember you. You were the one who said to restart the soccer club. I'm proud of you, Captain." Then he turned to Hideyoshi, "Good to see you again, Hide-kun, or, ex-Captain." "Hey." Hideyoshi said coolly. "Well, we'll introduce ourselves. Haruo, you first." "Hai." Then he turned to the team, "Minna, my name is Arishima Haruo, and I am, or was, the second captain of the team, and I am a goalkeeper. Yoroshiku!" "Yoroshiku!" "Minna-san, my name is Nakajima Izanagi, and I am the second goalkeeper and the midfielder of the team. Yoroshiku onegashimasu!" "Hai, yoroshiku!" "Good day to you minna-san, my name is Ogata Kenichi, and I am a Libero! Nice to meet you!" "Wow, a libero!" He beamed, and walked away. "My name is Saromi Mamoru, and I am a defender. I hope to be able to work with you all. Good day to you." He sounded a little stricter. "Hai..." They all said, not sure whether to sound cheery or not. "Ah! Good day to you all, my friends! My name is Takagi Satoru, but if you want you can call me Taka-kun! Let's have a good time!" "Hai!" This one was way too cheery, they thought. "I'm next." Kazuhiko said. "I am the Captain of the former team, and my name is Kazuhiko Yamamoto, as most of you know. I hope I can train you all very well in this limited amount of time." "Yes, sir!" Wow, that atmosphere changed, Isamu thought. Then the manager rushed to the place, and said, "I'm sorry, minna-san! I didn't know we were doing introductions! Well, I'm sure you already know me, but my name is Takumi Higa and I was a midfielder on the team! Yoroshiku-ne!" "And here I thought he was just some manager here." Hideyoshi said, chuckling. "Shhh!" Yu chided. Coach shyly stepped out, and cleared his throat. "Well... I don't really need to introduce myself but... my name is Raiden Miyazaki, and I was also a midfielder on the team. I hope I will be able to train my players here well enough to defeat P Eleven." "Hai!" "Wow, Coach was on their team? They have some incredible players..." Hideyoshi thought. "My name is Yamaguchi Shoji... and I'm the forward of this team... sorry if I stammer sometimes when I t-talk... I-I'm not really good with people... b-but hope we will get along!" And then he quickly stepped out of the shadows. "I guess he really is shy." Isamu whispered to Jun. He nodded. "Here comes Tatsuya-kun!" Isamu thought. "My name is Shirasu Tatsuya, I am a forward of the team. I look forward to train you all." "Hai!" "Wow, he has such a deep voice." Hideyoshi said. "Haha, yeah." Yu replied. "My name is Mori Yasuhiro, and I am also a forward of the team. Yoroshiku-ne!" "Hai!" "My name is Mitsuwa Tomatsu, and I am a midfielder of this team. Yoroshiku!" "My name is Onoe Toshiaki, and I am forward. Yoroshiku!" "My name is Nakayama Katsuo, the pleasure is mine to coach you!" "Hai!" "Now, the introductions are over. Please go take a rest before we start training you. The training schedule will be posted outside of the camp. You are dismissed." "Wait, so you guys are going to train us?" Hideyoshi asked, bewildered. "Yes. Any more questions?" "We've never heard of that! Coach!" "Well... Masako arranged it... and she never told me, so... Gomen." "Geez!" Hideyoshi said, throwing his hands up in the air. Kazuhiko smirked. "Good to see you still squeaking and kicking, Hide-kun." "Aw, shut up. Why do the upperclassmen call me that?!" He said, frustrated. "Hahaha. Gomen." He said, teasingly. "Nice to see you again, Sato-kun." He said, turning to Isamu. "Hai! Thank you for coming over to train us." "No problem. Want to test out who's stronger?" Isamu smiled, "Bring it on!" Preview of Episode 4 (Crown): Showdown! Isamu VS Kazuhiko I'm Isamu Sato, and it was such a surprise that the Legendary Universe Eleven showed up! Who would've thought of that?! Also, what's even more surprising is that they're willing to train us! However, before that, Kazuhiko wanted to test out who was stronger, even though the answer was obvious. He probably wanted to know what my strengths and weaknesses are before he trains me. I've accepted the challenge, and therefore we were going to have a match, just the two of us! Next on Universe Series 3: Crown! Showdown! Isamu VS Kazuhiko!